Matter Splatter Galaxy
The Matter Splatter Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It basically consists of matter everywhere. And there's just one problem: It's there one second and the next, it's gone. If Mario is not careful, or he makes one single mistake, he will fall into the cosmos and you'll have to try again. This is a really hard mission if the player doesn't know what he or she is doing. Missions Watch Your Step Mario must use the Spring Mushroom to transform into Spring Mario to complete a part of this mission. One wrong move, and he'll be tumbling into the cosmos. The player has to be very careful because this is a really hard mission and the droplets of matter don't last long. Not only that, but it also moves. One second it's there, the next it's gone. So the player must time his or her jumps right, and he or she will get the star. Planets These planets owe their design to Greco-Roman settings in the past, unlike most missions with the Space Fantasy theme. Starting Planet (Dark Hopper Planet 1) This is the first 3-D area in the level. It contains what seems to be a large room, however, players can stand only on the parts of the room they can see. There are tiny droplets of matter, and players must jump in the puddles of matter they make. Players must also avoid Magikoopas to get to the end of the planet at the North so they can reach the next Dark Hopper Planet. Mario starts his trek at the South, on a platform that is permanently visible. This planet appears on the Galaxy icon. Dark Hopper Planet 2: 2-D-ish This area seems 2-D, though players can fall off the edge towards the camera. It is a dark area with more matter droplets that players must follow to get to the pipe. There are also more Magikoopas trying to stop players. Dark Hopper Planet 3: Spring Mario This is a 2-D area in the level. In this part, players must grab a Spring Mushroom and climb a wall to reach a Launch Star at the top. There is an ascending spotlight of matter that players must follow or they fall off the planet. Dark Hopper Planet 4: Maze This is the second 3-D area in the level. It slightly resembles the Ending Planet of Super Mario Galaxy 2's Flashblack Galaxy. In this part of the level, a small network of walkways lead to the power star, but are hidden until shone upon by the spotlight of matter, which players must again follow. Once players reach the Power Star at the end, however, there is a Magikoopa that tries to prevent them from getting the Power Star. Debris Pillars orbit the Starting Planet of the Galaxy. They cannot be reached via normal means, and their random angles make them hard to stand on, since these pillars lack their own gravity. Trivia *This is the only galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy whose mission has the Power Star's light always visible in the background, but this may be because the camera is always facing the Maze Dark Hopper Planet. *It is also the only Galaxy in the that only has Downward Gravity. The Deep Dark Galaxy has two planets with a Standard Gravity field. The Dreadnought Galaxy's planets tend to have Standard Gravity, the Melty Molten Galaxy's only Downward Gravity area is the Ball Area, both planets in the Snowcap Galaxy have standard gravity, and Bowser's Galaxy Reactor's Elemental Planets and Bowser Battle Planets have standard gravity (including the reactor itself). *The concept of Matter Splatter was actually introduced in the Ghostly Galaxy when you take the Secret Star. de:Mysteriöser Kreis-Galaxie it:Galassia Cerchio Misterioso Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Garden Category:Galaxies Category:Locations Category:Levels